iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Haerman Velaryon
Lord Haerman Velaryon is the current Master of Driftmark and Lord of the Tides. Appearance A handsome man in his youth, the last fifteen years has seen Haerman grow immensely fat from overeating and over drinking. He now only moves when he has to, preferring to spend his days seated upon the throne of Driftmark, listening to tradesmen bicker to each other. History Born the eldest son of Lord Corlys Velaryon and his wife Alyssa Arryn, Haerman was reared alongside his brother Jacaerys to be great seamen and knights, while his sister was taken to court in the hopes of a good marriage. Both would become accomplished seamen, though Haerman would turn to a route of trade while his brother sought more martial focuses. At the age of fourteen, the War of Unification broke out, and Haerman would accompany his uncle and Master of Ships, Ser Lerris Velaryon, as he lead the royal fleet down to crush the Targaryen/Myrish/Tyroshi forces. They were forced to flee south following the Skirmish on the Redwater Coast, where they then harried the retreating Targaryen forces following the Battle at Canahs. Both Lerris and Haerman watched as the Sirina and the ''Vermithor ''collided with one another, both ships going down with their captains. Later they would smash the enemy fleet off Larazor's Rock, and then subdue the island of Golden Haven without incident, but with the death of Queen Daena Blackfyre, there was little else for the fleet to do other than ferry back the army and protect them. Haerman would be knighted by his uncle following the end of the war, and Ser Lerris would then sail to Lys for some time in an attempt to secure a marriage for Haerman with House Rogare, but Haerman would instead marry a girl from House Stokeworth. Following the war, Haerman would travel around the world, visiting many of the Free Cities, the Summer Isles, Slaver's Bay, and an infamous trip to Qarth in 252 AC which saw him return with several elephants and spices that to this day is disputed on whether or not he stole them or bought them legally. In 254, his firstborn son Vaemar was born. In 256 AC, his sister Rhaenyra, married the King, Maelys I Blackfyre in an elaborate ceremony in the Great Sept of Baelor and in the year following, his second son Valarr was born. His father would perish in 265 AC and Haerman finally rose to be the new Master of Driftmark. His days of sailing the world were over, and the man soon found ruling to be a boring task. To cope with the boredom, he began eating and drinking to excess, his weight piling on over the next few years. He would garner the nickname of the White Whale after one day in 269 AC, when a group of merchants insulted the fattened lord to his face. In response, Haerman ordered his guards to subdue them, and he then sat upon the main offender, his bulk suffocating the man. Afterwards, no merchant dared insult the man to his face. The following year, King Maelys killed Lord Durran Baratheon and the realm broke into war, he answered the call of his king to bring his sister, Queen Rhaenyra and his nephew, Prince Daemon, back to King's Landing from where they had been stolen away by Ser Domeric Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Haerman send his son Vaemar and his brother Jacaerys along with Velaryon fleet to assault Dragonstone and return his sister to safety, falsely assuming that Ser Domeric had seized his sister and was unaware of King Maelys' madness. After months of assault and the deaths of the other commanders of the siege, Vaemar would seize control of the Royal and Velaryon forces and turn them over to the side of the rebels. There was little Haerman could do, and though his relationship with his son would be strained, there was little he could complain about. His sister was the Queen Mother, his nephew was King, and his son was appointed Master of Ships in 276 AC following the death of the previous Master of Ships. He looks to continue to expand House Velaryon's sphere of influence. Category:House Velaryon Category:Crownlander